Jar Jar Binks
|Rasse=OtolloThe New Essential Guide to Characters |Volk= |Geschlecht=Männlich |Haut= |Haare= |Augen=Orange |Größe=1,96 Meter |Körpermasse=66 Kilogramm''Kopf an Kopf'' |Merkmale=Tollpatschig |Geburt=52 VSYEpisode I Insider's Guide |Tod= |Heimat=Naboo, Otoh Gunga |Familie= |Beruf= *Abgeordneter *Senator |Titel= |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position=General |Kaste= |Dienstgrad=Offizier |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= *Elektropieke *Cesta *Booma *Seine eigene Tollpatschigkeit |Fahrzeug= *Triblasen-Bongo *Kaadu |Einsätze= *Blockade von Naboo *Erste Mission von Rodia *Erste Mission von Florrum *Erste Mission von Naboo *Schlacht von Mon Calamari *Mission von Bardotta *Mission von Zardossa Stix |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen=Wachentäuschung |Zugehörigkeit= *Tarpals' Verbrecherbande (kurzzeitig) *Große Armee der Gungans *Galaktische Republik *Galaktischer Senat }} Jar Jar Binks war ein männlicher Gungan von dem Planeten Naboo, der der Rasse der Otollo angehörte. Er lebte während der Krise um Naboo und in den darauffolgenden Klonkriegen, in denen er als Senator der Galaktischen Republik diente. Er fiel vor allem durch seine Ungeschicklichkeit und das verdrehte Basic auf, weshalb man ihn oft nicht ernst nahm. Dennoch war er loyal gegenüber seinen Freunden und versuchte, immer das Richtige zu tun. Da er während seines Exils seinen Freund Roos Tarpals öfters dazu brachte, ihn nur zu verhaften, damit er ihn vor Strafen schützen konnte, nannten ihn einige auch „Der Tod von Captain Tarpals“. Als über Jar Jars Heimatplaneten eine Blockade von der Handelsföderation errichtet wurde, schaltete sich die Republik ein, indem sie die Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi entsendete, um eine Einigung zu erlangen. Da die Föderation jedoch einen Krieg beabsichtigte, mussten sie auf den Planeten fliehen, wo sie auf Jar Jar trafen. Dieser half ihnen, das Volk der Naboo und die unter Wasser lebenden Gungans zu vereinen, damit sie gemeinsam gegen den Feind vorgingen. Er wurde zum General der Gungan-Armee ernannt, die die Streitkräfte der Föderation ablenken sollte, während eine Gruppe der Naboo den Palast der Hauptstadt Theed einnahmen. Dies gelang, sodass der Anführer der Handelsföderation, Nute Gunray, gefangengenommen und Naboo befreit werden konnte. Dieser Vorfall sollte jedoch nur der Beginn eines jahrelangen Kriegs zwischen der Republik und der neu entstandenen Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme sein. Als die Republik ihre Klonarmee einsetzte, um den feindlichen Truppen entgegenzuwirken, wurde die einst so friedliche Galaxis ins Chaos gestürzt. Jar Jar trat als Abgeordneter an der Seite von Senatorin Padmé Amidala in den Galaktischen Senat ein, um dabei zu helfen, Recht und Ordnung wieder herszustellen. Da er den Jedi bereits bekannt war, wurde er oft mit Missionen außerhalb von Coruscant betraut, meistens an der Seite eines erfahrenen Senators oder Jedi. Als die Klonkriege zu Ende gingen und die Republik durch das Galaktische Imperium, welches der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine ausrief, abgelöst wurde, musste Jar Jar miterleben, wie sein einstiger Freund Anakin Skywalker zur Dunklen Seite der Macht überlief und den Jedi-Orden im Auftrag Palpatines vernichtete, um dessen Kontrolle über die Galaxis zu sichern. Dabei tötete Anakin auch seine Frau Padmé Amidala, da er glaubte, dass diese ihn verraten hätte. Jar Jar kehrte nach Naboo zurück, um sie zu bestatten und trauerte um sie. Biografie Leben in Otoh Gunga miniatur|250px|[[Otoh Gunga, Jar Jars Heimat.]] Jar Jar Binks wurde 52 VSY geboren und wuchs in Otoh Gunga auf Naboo auf. Er musste sein komplettes Leben damit klar kommen, immer der Tollpatschigste zu sein.Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Alles was er tat, meinte er gut, jedoch wollte das nie wirklich klappen, warum ihn auch viele Gungans in seiner Heimat nicht wirklich mochten. Jar Jar baute oft Unfälle, bei denen meist etwas kaputt ging. Seine unbekümmerte Art brachte ihm oft Ärger und Strafen ein. Die friedlich lebenden Gungans aus Otoh Gunga waren etwa das Gegenteil von Jar Jar, weshalb er auch nicht wirklich in ihre Reihen passte. In seinen Anfangsjahren in seiner Heimatstadt misslangen ihm einige Karrieren. In seiner Frühzeit in Otoh Gunga bettelte er mehrere Jahre, nur um davon zu träumen, eines Tages seinen Magen zu füllen und eine Gruppe von Freunden zu haben. Sein Schicksal sah jedoch andere Dinge für den jungen Jar Jar voraus, da sogar solch simple Dinge für ihn behindert wurden. Als er noch ziemlich jung war, wurde er aus seiner Schule in Otoh Gunga geworfen. Er war leider nicht in der Lage sich in dieser schlimmen Situation an seine Eltern zu wenden, weshalb er nach seinem Schulrauswurf zwischen mehreren, verschiedenen Jobs wandelte. Seine Begeisterung wurde immer von seiner Tollpatschigkeit verworfen. Manche Tage waren so schlimm, dass er in mehreren Stunden entweder eine Hydrostatische Blasenwand oder eine Plasma-Trommel entzündete. Solche Dinge hatten zur Folge, dass er vor Sonnenaufgang schließlich wieder arbeitslos dastand. Eines Tages spielte Jar Jar als Straßenmusiker, um sein Glück in diesem Bereich zu versuchen und somit Geld zu verdienen, was zur Folge hatte, dass die Passanten ihm Geld zuwarfen, nur damit er seine schreckliche Musik nicht mehr spielt. Dabei entdeckte ihn der kriminelle Roos Tarpals, der als Anführer einer jungen Betrügerbande diente. Jar Jar wurde zum perfekten Werkzeug ihrer Schwindeleien, indem er mit seiner Tollpatschigkeit die Sicherheits-Wachen der Stadt ablenkte, während Tarpals' Verbrecherbande ihre Gesetzeswidrigkeiten ausführten. Anders als die anderen Diebe der Gang wurde Jar Jar von Tarpals geschätzt und als ein volles Teammitglied angesehen, Jar Jar hatte endlich einen Freund. Ihre Freundschaft nahm jedoch ein Ende, nachdem Tarpals in die Große Armee der Gungans aufgenommen wurde. Die einzige Sache, die ihm noch Hoffnung in der so anderen Gungan-Gesellschaft machte, war sein Glaube in die Götter der Gungans. Verbannung miniatur|250px|links|Jar Jar wird verbannt. Später wurde Jar Jar von dem Boss der Gungans in einen Job aufgenommen, teils aus Respekt zu Jar Jars Eltern, teils durch eine Empfehlung durch den neuen Captain der Gungan-Armee Tarpals und teils durch den gutmütigen Teil in Rugor Nass. Nachdem Jar Jar aus Versehen die Hälfte der Tiere des Otoh Gunga Zoos entließ, verdonnerte Nass Binks zu sechs Monaten schwerer Arbeit in der Quarry-Strafkolonie. Später rettete Jar Jar Nass nach einem Unfall mit einem außer Kontrolle geratenen Bongo vor dem Ertrinken, worauf er Jar Jar von der harten Arbeit entließ. Der Gungan rettete neben dem Leben seines Chefs auch das der Nichte von Nass, Major Fassa, die ihr Leben in die Schuld Jar Jars legte. Nachdem allerdings die Lebensschuld wegen Formalitäten durch Nass Fassas annulliert wurde, war er enttäuscht, jedoch auch gleichzeitig erleichtert. Später gab Nass Jar Jar einen Job in seiner Küche. Nach einigen Minuten in diesem Job brachte Jar Jar ein Gasgerät zum explodieren, wobei die Blasen-Wand platzte und die Party überflutet wurde. Als Jar Jar zusätzlich versuchte Nass' Luxus-Loft vor der Zerstörung zu retten, zerschmetterte er es, anstatt es zu retten. Mit diesem Vorfall waren Nass' Nerven geplatzt, worauf er die sofortige Verbannung Jar Jars aus Otoh Gunga anordnete. Jar Jar wurde in die Sümpfe von Naboo geschickt, wobei ihm befohlen wurde nie wieder in die Stadt zurückzukehren, bis zu seinem Lebensende. Binks' Freund Tarpals musste Jar Jar auf einen Befehl hin nach dem Nichtzurückkommie-Gesetz aus der Stadt werfen. Das fiel dem inzwischen zum Captain geschlagenen nicht leicht, da sie Freunde waren, obwohl sie komplette Gegensätze darstellten. Als Tarpals Jar Jar nach seiner Verbannung auffand, wie er in einem Restaurant Abfälle stahl, fand Captain Tarpals ihn und brachte ihn persönlich zu den Stränden des Lianorm-Sumpfes, anstatt ihn zu verhaften. Da Tarpals zum Vorteil Jar Jars den Gungan mehrmals eigenhändig festnahm, um ihn nicht ins Gefängnis zu bringen, nannten manche Leute Jar Jar „Der Tod von Captain Tarpals“. Die Zeit in Binks' Exil zählte zu der schlimmsten, die er erleben musste. Obwohl Jar Jar Tarpals oft schwere Kopfschmerzen verursachte, half er Binks und achtete darauf, dass er zu seinem Wohl nicht mehr in die Stadt zurückkehrt. Treffen mit den Jedi miniatur|rechts|250px|Jar Jar wird von [[Qui-Gon Jinn gerettet.]] Während der Blockade von Naboo''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' (Roman) im Jahr 32 VSYThe New Essential Chronology führte die Handelsföderation unter der Leitung von Vizekönig Nute Gunray eine Invasion auf die Welt Naboo aus. Als Binks gerade nach Essen suchte und eine Muschel in der Hand hielt, musste er bemerken, dass einige Multi-Truppen-Transporter die Umgebung um ihn herum zerstörten. Als der Jedi-Meister Qui-Gon Jinn auf ihn zurannte, da er vor einem der Fahrzeuge auf der Flucht war, klammerte sich Jar Jar an ihn, wobei Jinn versuchte sich von ihm loszureißen. Als sie nahezu von dem Transporter überrollt wurden, schaffte es der Jedi, den Gungan flach in das Wasser am Boden zu werfen. Nachdem Jinn versuchte vor Jar Jar zu fliehen, folgte dieser ihm. Binks bedankte sich bei dem Jedi-Meister, dieser war jedoch nicht so euphorisch gelaunt, wie er. Nachdem Jinn versuchte Binks fortzusenden, stellte dieser sich vor und bestand darauf sein Diener zu sein, da seine Götter es verlangen würden. Kurz darauf kam ihnen Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gons Padawan, entgegen, der gerade vor zwei STAPs davonlief. Jinn zog sein Laserschwert, womit er die Laserschüsse auf die beiden Droiden lenkte, um sie währenddessen zu zerstören. Als sie vor weiteren Droiden flüchteten, bot Binks an, sie zu einem sicheren Platz zu leiten: Otoh Gunga. Er überdachte dies, da er von seiner Heimatstadt verbannt wurde, worauf er ihnen vorerst die Führung zur Stadt verweigerte. Jinn schaffte es dennoch ihn zu überzeugen, ihnen den Weg zu zeigen. Nachdem die Jedi ihre Atemgeräte angelegt hatten, folgten sie dem Gungan in seine Heimatstadt. Nachdem sie in der Unterwasserstadt ankamen und sie betraten, sahen die einheimischen Gungans Binks erschrocken an. Captain Tarpals kam sofort auf einem Kaadu angeritten, um ihn zu Boss Nass zu führen. Als er vor zum Rep-Rat gebracht wurde, stellten sich Jinn und Kenobi Nass, da sie nicht in der Stadt erwünscht seien. Jinn versuchte ihm einzureden, dass sie ihn vor der an der Oberfläche stattfindenden Droiden-Invasion warnen wollen. Da Nass nicht sehr vernünftig war, überredete Jinn ihn mit einem Macht-Geistestrick, um ihnen ein Transportmittel zu verschaffen. Sie erhielten ein Bongo, um über den Planetenkern von Naboo und einen Naboo-Abgrund nach Theed zu gelangen. Da Binks weiterhin in Gefangenschaft seines Volkes stehen sollte, bat er die beiden Jedi nach ihrer Hilfe, um einer Bestrafung zu entkommen. Jinn trickste Nass abermals mit einem Gedankentrick aus, wobei er ihm erklärte, Binks hätte eine Lebensschuld bei ihnen und müsse mit ihnen gehen, wenn sie es verlangen. miniatur|links|250px|Die Gruppe bereitet ihren Hinterhalt vor. Darauf begaben sie sich mit dem Schiff auf die Reise durch den Kern. Als sie begannen tiefer in das Planeten-Innere zu reisen, folgte ihnen direkt ein großer Opee-Killerfisch, in der Hoffnung, das Schiff aufzuholen und zu verspeisen. Als Jar Jar den Jedi die angeblichen Verbannungsgründe schilderte, warf der Fisch seine Zunge nach dem Schiff, um sie in sein Maul zu ziehen. Der Fisch versuchte seine soeben erlangte Beute davon zu schaffen, als ein noch größeres Sando-Aqua-Monster auftauchte und den im Vergleich kleinen Fisch zu essen. Als die Gefahr gebannt war, verlor das Schiff in einer Höhle die Energie, worauf Obi-Wan diese sofort wieder herstellte. Als das Licht des Schiffes aufleuchtete, befand sich direkt vor ihnen ein riesiger Raubfisch, ein Colo-Klauenfisch. Dieser versuchte ihnen direkt zu folgen, worauf Jar Jar in Panik geriet. Als sie aus der Höhle entkamen, tauchte direkt vor ihnen ein weiteres Sando-Aqua-Monster in ihrem Blickfeld auf, das nach dem Klauenfisch schnappte. Die drei reisenden konnten dem gigantischen Maul noch rechtzeitig entgehen, um nicht von dem Monster verschluckt zu werden. Wieder wurde ihnen das Leben gerettet. Nachdem die Droidenarmee der Handelsföderation in Theed einmarschierte, tauchten sie im Hafen der Stadt auf. Sie stiegen sofort aus dem Schiff, um an Land zu gehen. Binks folgte den beiden Jedi, als sie entdeckten, dass die Königin von Naboo von der Handelsföderation gefangen genommen wurde. Sie schlichen ihnen hinterher, um einen Hinterhalt vorzubereiten. Sie sprangen von einer Brücke, die über der Straße verlief, auf der die Königin abgeführt wurde, um die Droiden mit ihrem Angriff zu überraschen. Jar Jar sprang hinterher, und die Droiden wurden gleich von den beiden Jedi ausgeschaltet. Die Begleitung der Königin nahmen die Waffen der Droiden auf, um mit den Jedi die Straße zu verlassen. miniatur|rechts|[[Obi-Wan Kenobi|Obi-Wan befiehlt Jar Jar nichts anzustellen.]] Sie gingen zum Haupthangar von Theed, um sich ein Schiff zu besorgen. Jinn bot der Königin an, mit ihnen nach Coruscant zu reisen, um sie in Sicherheit zu bewahren. Nachdem sie sich etwas unterhalten hatten, entschied die Königin sich, die ganze Sache dem Senat vorzutragen. Die Gruppe marschierte in den Hangar, in welchem einige Piloten von Droiden gefangen gehalten wurden. Jinn versuchte mit den Droiden auszuhandeln, dass sie die Königin nach Coruscant bringen dürfen. Der Droide war jedoch komplett ahnungslos, weshalb er versuchen wollte die Droiden zu verhaften. Die Jedi starteten eine Gegenoffensive, indem sie die Droiden mit ihren Lcihtschwertern angriffen und zerstörten. Die Piloten flüchteten vor den Droiden und rannten in das Königliche Raumschiff, in das ihnen die Jedi folgten, nachdem die Droiden ausgeschaltet wurden. Ric Olié breitete sofort den Start des Schiffes vor. Als sie gestartet waren, befahl Kenobi Binks, dass er im Abstellraum der Astromech-Droiden bleiben soll, aber keinen Unfug treiben darf. Unterdessen flog das Schiff auf die Droiden-Kontrollschiffe der Handelsföderation zu. Sie fielen sofort unter den Beschuss der Handelsföderation. Sie wurden bei diesem riskanten Manöver getroffen, was die Droiden bei Jar Jar alarmierte, das Schiff und dessen Schildgenerator zu reparieren. Während sie versuchten das Leck am Schiff zu flicken, wurden sie einer nach dem anderen vom Schiff geschossen. Der letzte überbleibende Droide R2-D2 schaffte es, die Energie für die Schildgeneratoren zu regenerieren. Sie hatten Erfolg darin, die Blockade zu passieren, mussten jedoch bemerken, dass sie mit dem Hyperraumantrieb nicht bis nach Coruscant gelangen konnten. Obi-Wan schlug vor, auf dem Planeten Tatooine notzulanden. Die Lehrer Jar Jars wären ziemlich überrascht gewesen, wenn sie hören würden, dass Jar Jar sich in diesen Ereignissen bewährt hatte. Mission auf Tatooine links|miniatur|Jar Jar hilft [[Anakin Skywalker|Anakin bei den Wartungsarbeiten.]] Mit diesem Vorschlag beschloss die Gruppe auf den von der Republik unberührten und primitiven Planeten Tatooine zu reisen, auf dem vor Allem die Hutten das Sagen hatten. Während sie Kurs auf die Wüstenwelt nahmen, putzte Padmé den Droiden R2-D2, da dieser das Schiff rettete. Unterdessen fand Jar Jar die Königin – verkleidet als ihre eigene Zofe –, während diese den Droiden putzte. Sie wunderte sich, was ein Gungan auf dem Schiff zu tun hätte, aber dieser war immer noch verwirrt von den Ereignissen, die zuvor passierten. Da sie keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollten, landete das Schiff etwas außerhalb der kleinen Stadt Mos Espa. Nachdem Jar Jar und Qui-Gon loszogen, rief ihnen Panaka hinterher, dass die als Zofe verkleidete Padmé mit ihnen gehen soll. Jinn war von der Idee nicht wirklich überzeugt, jedoch entschloss er sie mitzunehmen. Kurz nachdem sie in der Stadt angelangten, machte sich Binks' Pech kurz nach Eintritt bemerkbar, indem er in den Kot einer Kreatur wanderte. Um einen Hyperraumantrieb zu ergattern, gingen sie in den Laden des toydorianischen Händlers, Watto. Als sie Teile von Watto kaufen wollten, rief dieser seinen Sklaven Anakin Skywalker. Nachdem Watto Jinn die Teile aus seinem Lager vorstellen wollte, befahl dieser Jar Jar nichts aus dem Laden anzufassen, damit nichts passiert. Während sich Jar Jar in dem Laden umsah, unterhielt sich der junge Anakin mit Amidala. Plötzlich aktivierte Jar Jar einen Boxendroiden, den er versuchte mühevoll einzufangen, worauf der junge Sklave ihm den Tipp gab dem Droiden auf die Nase zu schlagen. Als Jinn wieder von der Besichtigung zurückkam, balancierte dieser einige Teile auf seinem Arm. Nachdem sich Jinn mit Kenobi besprochen hatte, passierte Binks ein weiteres Missgeschick. Da er vor der Reise einige Zeit ohne wirkliche Mahlzeiten auskommen musste, bekam er Hunger auf einen Gorg, den die Swoke Swoke-Händlerin Gragra verkaufte. Da er diesen mit seiner langen Zunge geschnappt hatte und die Händlerin Geld von ihm verlangte, ließ er das Tier wegschnalzen, sodass es in dem Essen des gefährlichen Dugs Sebulba landete. Als Jar Jar versuchte so zu tun als wäre er es nicht gewesen, warf die Kreatur ihn um und packte ihn am Hals, um ihn zu verprügeln. Anakin schaffte es noch den Dug in letzter Sekunde umzustimmen, sodass er den Gungan fallen ließ. Sie nahmen von nun an den jungen Skywalker mit. Während sie bei einem weiteren Essensstand von einer älteren Dame standen, schenkte Skywalker Jinn eine Frucht. Da dieser sie einsteckte, enthüllte er sein Lichtschwert, als er seinen Mantel hochhob. Die Händlerin warnte darauf Anakin, dass er aufgrund des Sandsturmes nach Hause gehen sollte. Da sie ihr Schiff außerhalb der Stadt platziert hatten, bot Anakin ihnen sein Zuhause als Quartier an. Während sie ein Essen von Anakins Mutter aßen, konnte Jar Jar sich wegen dem Mangel an Essen in seiner Vergangenheit nicht zurückhalten, wobei er das Obst, das auf dem Tisch stand, mit seiner langen Zunge schnappte und aß. Als Binks das ein zweites Mal versuchte, hielt Jinn ihm die Zunge fest, da ihm diese Unannehmlichkeiten nicht gefielen. Als Anakin wissen wollte, warum sie auf Tatooine landeten, erzählte Qui-Gon ihm von der Mission, auf der sie sich befanden. Nachdem sie ihm ihre Probleme schilderten, entschied sich der Junge ihnen zu helfen, indem er mit seinem Podrenner das Boonta-Eve-Classic Podrennen für sie gewinnt, sodass sie die nötigen Teile besorgen können. miniatur|rechts|230px|[[Anakin Skywalker gewinnt das Podrennen]] Als sie die Nacht bei den Skywalkers überdauert hatten, ging Anakin am nächsten Morgen, gefolgt von der republikanischen Gruppe, zur Arbeit bei Watto. Dort erzählte Jinn ihm, dass er den Jungen mit einem Podrenner sponsorn will. Um eine Wette mit Watto einzugehen, bot er Watto das Schiff der Königin an, damit der Händler schwach wird und den Deal eingeht. Nach einer Diskussion ging der toydorianer seinen Vorschlag ein. Jar Jar und die Gruppe verbrachten die folgende Zeit in der Nachbarschaft der Skywalkers. Unterdessen begann Anakin mit den Wartungsarbeiten seines selbstgebauten Podrenners. Jar Jar half dabei sehr motiviert mit. Während Anakin ihn vor der Energieverbindung zwischen den Düsen warnte, verlor der Gungan den Schraubenschlüssel, mit dem er am Renner schraubte. Er versuchte sein Werkzeug darauf wieder aufzuheben, wobei er mit der Zunge in die Verbindung geriet und diese somit gelähmt wurde. Nachdem er darauf den Schlüssel in den Düsen fand, wollte er ihn wieder an sich nehmen. Dabei gelang er jedoch zwischen die Teile und klemmte seine Finger ein. Anakin wollte seinen Renner starten, während Jar Jar immer noch seine Finger in der Düse hatte. Da der Junge ihn nicht bemerkte, half Padmé ihm aus der Klemme. Anakin testete seinen Podrenner, der direkt ansprang. Als der Tag des Boonta-Eve-Classic Rennens gekommen war, besichtigte Jar Jar mit dem Trupp die Podrenner. Dort traf Jar Jar schließlich Sebulba ein weiteres Mal an, woei er ihn aber nicht reizte. Unterdessen handelte Jinn den Tausch des Podrenners gegen Anakin aus. Watto wollte mit einem Glückswürfel entscheiden, ob er die Mutter, oder den Jungen mitnehmen darf. Durch einen Macht-Trick ließ der Jedi den Zufall entscheiden, dass der Junge mit ihnen geht. Jar Jar half abermals dem Jungen sein Gefährt zu warten, als sie auf der Startlinie standen und die Flaggenträger einliefen. Nachdem der Start kurzbevor stand, gingen Jar Jar und Jinn auf eine Aufzug-Plattform, um von dort aus mit Padmé und Shmi das Rennen zu begutachten. Binks hatte schon zu Beginn des Rennens große Angs um seinen neugewonnenen Freund. Am Anfang des Rennens hatte Anakin Schwierigkeiten den Renner zu starten, jedoch schaffte er es ihn darauf anzuschmeißen. Während Jar Jar dem Jungen zujubelte, konnten sie per Bildschirm das Rennen beobachten. Anakin schaffte es trotz anfänglicher Schwierigkeiten aufzuholen, um wieder im Rennen mitwirken zu können. Nachdem die letzte Runde zu Ende war, schaffte der Junge es als einziger ins Ziel – zur Enttäuschung von Watto. Binks und der Rest waren ziemlich stolz aus Anakin, nachdem er diese große Tat vollbracht hatte. Anakin wurde darauf befreit und reiste mit nach Coruscant. Während der Reise schlief Jar Jar im Zimmer mit Amidala und dem jungen Skywalker. Als sie auf dem Planeten Coruscant angekommen waren, wurde der Königin der Oberste Kanzler Finis Valorum und Senator Palpatine vorgestellt. Daraufhin wurde Jar Jar mit der Königin und ihrem Gefolge von der Landeplattform gebracht. Vor dem Galaktischen Senat stellte schließlich Amidala einen Misstrauensantrag an den Kanzler, da dieser nicht schnell genug eingriff, um ihr zu helfen. Die Königin beschloss darauf auf ihren Heimatplaneten zurückzukehren, um ihrem Volk beizustehen. Die Jedi wurden ebenfalls mitbefehligt, nachdem Jinn dem Rat der Jedi das Auftauchen eines Siths berichtete. Jar Jar folgte ihnen auf seinen Heimatplaneten. Schlacht von Naboo miniatur|links|260px|Die [[Gungan-Armee.]] Nach Jar Jars Rückkehr auf seinen Heimatplaneten, musste er mit erschrecken feststellen, dass seine Heimatstadt, Otoh Gunga, evakuiert worden war. Doch es gab nur einen Ort, den die Gungans aufsuchen würden, wenn sie Otoh Gunga verließen. Einen heiligen Ort, den er der Gefolgschaft Amidalas sowie den Jedi und den Rest der Gruppe zeigte. Nach einem Treffen mit Nass persönlich, bezeugte dieser eine Zusammenkunft zwischen Menschen und Gungans, um diesen in einer ablenkenden Schlacht den Weg nach Theed freizumachen. Deswegen zeigte sich Nass nach Jahren erbittertem Hass auf Jar Jar sehr respektvoll ihm gegenüber, da er die Menschen und die Gunganer indirekt vereint hatte, sodass der Gungan augenblicklich in den Rang einen Generals erhoben wurde – eine schockierende Entscheidung für Jar Jar, welche ihn sofort schwächeln ließ. Kurz nach der Promotion erklärte Amidala ihren gut ausgearbeiteten Plan. Die Gungan Armee würde die Streitkräfte der Föderation aus der Stadt locken und den Piloten der Naboo somit den freien Zugang zu ihren Raumschiffen im Hangar gewähren. Demnach könnten die Piloten in ihren Naboo-N-1-Sternjägern das Droidenkontrollschiff der Handelsföderation ausschalten und somit gleichzeitig auch das Heer aus Kampfdroiden. An der Spitze der Gungan-Armee wartete Jar Jar, geschützt unter einem Schild, auf das gewaltige Heer der Föderation. Auch wenn die Armee aus Kampfdroiden den der Gungans zahlenmäßig weit überlegen war, konnte die Gungan-Armee eine solide Verteidigung aufrechterhalten. Doch dennoch konnten die Kampfdroiden unter das standhafte Schildgitter der Gungans marschieren und diese mit ihrer geballten Feuerkraft der Blaster unter Beschuss setzten. Obwohl die Gungans erbittert kämpften, mussten sie sich schlussendlich dennoch zurückziehen, wobei Jar Jar und Captain Tarpals jedoch von den Droiden festgenommen wurden. Kurz nach ihrer Gefangennahme konnte allerdings Skywalker durch einen Sternjäger das Kontrollschiff der Separatisten neutralisieren, sodass sämtliche am Boden stationierte Kampfdroiden sich augenblicklich automatisch ausschalteten und die Schlacht gewonnen war. Allerdings war der Sieg nicht ohne einen erbitterten Verlust. Qui-Gon verlor nach einem Duell mit dem Sith Darth Maul sein Leben, was für Jar Jar Freiheit aus seiner Lebensschuld bedeutete, sowie die gefallenen Gungans in den Ebenen Naboos. Doch Amidala war mit ihrer Mission erfolgreich und es herrschte wieder tiefer Frieden auf dem idyllischen Naboo. Infolgedessen nahm Jar Jar sogar an großen Feierlichkeiten in Theed teil und freute sich schon auf eine Ära des Friedens. Übernahme der Amtsgeschäfte von Naboo miniatur|rechts|Jar Jar als [[Abgeordneter des Senats.]] Zehn Jahre nach der Schlacht von Naboo war Jar Jar ein festes und mehr oder minder geschätztes Mitglied des Galaktischen Senats auf Coruscant. Er ging seiner Tätigkeit als Abgeordneter nach und vertrat gemeinsam mit Padmé Amidala, die inzwischen ihren Posten als Königin aufgegeben hatte und als Senatorin diente, seinen Heimatplaneten und das Volk der Gungans. Aufgrund der unruhigen Zeiten und der bis dato unbekannten Manipulation von Außen war es Vizekönig Nute Gunray gelungen, wieder auf freien Fuß zu kommen und die Kontrolle über die Handelsföderation zu behalten.Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (Roman) Da Padmé für seine Niederlage verantwortlich war, hetzte er ihr den Kopfgeldjäger Jango Fett auf den Hals, um sie zu töten. Als jedoch zwei Attentate auf die Senatorin fehlschlugen, sollte sie von Coruscant abreisen und in eine sichere Gegend auf Naboo gehen. Dies tat sie äußerst ungern, da gerade jetzt wichtige Abstimmungen stattfanden, die darüber entschieden, ob die Republik militärisch gegen die Handelsföderation und die sich formierende Separatisten-Allianz vorgehen sollte. Dennoch fügte sie sich dem Willen von Palpatine, der inzwischen zum Obersten Kanzler gewählt worden war, und übertrug deshalb Jar Jar ihre Pflichten als Senatorin.Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger Dieser war bisher noch nie mit einer solchen Situation konfrontiert worden, wo er sämtliche Verantwortung trug, versprach aber dennoch, diese Würde gewissenhaft zu übernehmen. Da er merkte, dass Padmé nicht froh über die Entscheidung zur Flucht war, hielt er es für besser, der gereizten Senatorin größtenteils aus dem Weg zu gehen. Daher war er froh, als sie ihn entließ, um sich seinen Aufgaben zuzuwenden. miniatur|links|Jar Jar stellt den Antrag im [[Galaktischer Senat|Senat.]] Wenige Zeit später entdeckte Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi den als verschollen geltenden Wasserplaneten Kamino, eine Welt im Äußeren Rand, auf dem jahrelang verborgen eine riesige Armee aus Klonkriegern herangezüchtet wurde, angeblich, um der Republik zu dienen. Als Kenobi und später auch Anakin Skywalker sowie Padmé Amidala von der Separatisten-Allianz gefangengenommen wurden, sollte eine Notabstimmmung darüber entscheiden, ob die Republik die Klonarmee in Anspruch nehmen sollte. Da Senatorin Amidala eine der stärksten Vertreter der Verhandlungen war, würde der Senat nach ihrem Urteil bestimmen lassen. So redete Kanzler Palpatine Jar Jar ein, dass Padmé die Aufstellung gewollt hätte. Der gutmütige Gungan glaubte dies und stellte so den Antrag, Palpatine Notstandsvollmachten zu verleihen, die ihn befähigten, die Aufstellung einer Armee einzuleiten. Die Schlacht zwischen der Klonarmee und den Droidentruppen der Separatisten, die aus der Befreiungsaktion der beiden Jedi und Padmé auf Geonosis folgte, sollte der Beginn der jahrelang währenden Klonkriege sein. Klonkriege Auf Rodia miniatur|250px|rechts|Jar Jar und [[C-3PO auf Rodia.]] Während der Klonkriege hielt sich Jar Jar größtenteils auf Coruscant auf und nahm zusammen mit Padmé senatorische Pflichten wahr. Gemeinsam mit ihr und C-3PO reiste er zu dem Planeten Rodia, auf dem eine Hungersnot ausgebrochen war. Padmé wollte durch einen friedlichen, diplomatischen Weg erreichen, dass Rodia der Republik treu blieb und wollte mit ihrem Freund, Senator Onaconda Farr, verhandeln. Dieser hatte aber keinen anderen Weg gesehen, als eine Allianz mit Nute Gunray einzugehen, um Hilfslieferungen von der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme zu erhalten. Als sie auf Rodia landeten, machte sich Padmé zu Farr auf, der ihr das Bündnis gestand. Kurz darauf trafen Gunray und einige Kampfdroiden ein, die die Senatorin gefangen nahmen. Jar Jar wollte vom Schiff aus Hilfe rufen, aktivierte dabei jedoch unabsichtlich einen Frachtmagneten, der den Transporter zertrümmerte. Nachdem auch er selbst und C-3PO von Kampfdroiden angegriffen worden waren, wollte Jar Jar, sehr zum Missfallen des Protokolldroiden, selbst eine Befreiungsaktion starten. Dabei fanden die beiden ein Jedi-Gewand, das sich Jar Jar als Tarnung überzog. Als er jedoch von einigen Droiden entdeckt wurde, glaubten diese, einen Jedi gesehen zu haben. Auf seiner Flucht vor den Droiden, die ihn bemerkt hatten, fiel Jar Jar in die Gewässer von Rodia, wo ihn ein Kwazelschlund vor einer Rakete eines B2-Superkampfdroiden rettete. Das Tier half ihm daraufhin, auch die restlichen Droiden zu zerstören. Nun ohne seine Eskorte, war Vizekönig Gunray gezwungen aufzugeben und wurde kurz darauf von eintreffenden Klonsoldaten der 41. Elitelegion unter Kommandant Gree in Gewahrsam genommen. Jar Jar, C-3PO und Padmé begleiteten die Truppen zurück nach Coruscant, wo Gunray der Prozess gemacht werden sollte. Geiselnahme auf Florrum Jar Jars nächste Mission führte ihn nach Florrum, wo er zusammen mit Senator Kharrus den von Piraten unter Hondo Ohnaka gefangengenommenen Graf Dooku gegen Spice austauschen sollte. Doch die Piraten spielten falsch. Sie schossen das Shuttle ab, wobei viele begleitende Klonkrieger und auch Kharrus den Tod fanden, sodass Jar Jar die Führung der Delegation übernahm. Sie wurden in Kämpfe mit den Piraten verwickelt, die das Spice stehlen konnten, doch durch seine wirre Strategie konnten die ihn eskortierenden Coruscant-Wachen das Gewürz zurückholen. Als sie sich nämlich der Piraten-Basis näherten, fingen die Piraten den Trupp mit drei Panzern ab. Jar Jar versuchte auf Anraten von Kommandant Stone mit ihnen zu verhandeln, aber durch seine Tollpatschigkeit schaffte er es, die Piraten zu verwirren, zwei Panzer zu zerstören und es damit Stone und den Klonkriegern zu ermöglichen, die Piraten zu überwältigen und mit dem letzten Panzer zur Basis vorzustoßen. Dort trafen sie sich mit Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker, die zuvor ebenfalls in die Gefangenschaft der Piraten geraten waren, aber da Dooku entkommen war, verließen sie im Anschluss mit der Twilight den Planeten. Das Blauschattenvirus miniatur|links|Jar Jar Binks jagt einen [[Faulkäfer.]] Als auf Naboo eine Sicherheitspatrouille Kampfdroiden gesichtet wurden, wurde eine erneute Invasion befürchtet, weshalb Jar Jar mit Padmé zu ihrer beider Heimat reisten, um die Vorfälle zu untersuchen. Die Droiden wurden zerstört, trotzdem versuchten die Naboo-Techniker dem T-Serie Taktikdroiden Informationen zu entlocken. Jar Jar, der währenddessen auf der Jagd nach einem für ihn schmackhaften Faulkäfer war, verursachte einen Unfall, bei dem er den Taktikdroiden zerstörte. Aber durch den Käfer, den Jar Jar bei dem Droiden gefunden hatte, wussten sie, dass sich der Droide in den östlichen Sumpfgebieten aufgehalten haben musste. Jar Jar und Padmé begaben sich dort hin, um dem Hinweis nachzugehen, wobei sie die Shaak-Hüterin Peppi Bow kennenlernten, die ihnen den richtigen Weg wies. Sie entdeckten das Labor des separatistischen Wissenschaftlers Nuvo Vindi, dessen Kampfdroiden die beiden gefangennahmen. Vindi offenbarte ihnen, dass er schon lange an der Wiederbelebung des absolut tödlichen Blauschattenviruses arbeitete und dieses nun so verändert hatte, dass es auch über die Luft und nicht nur über das Wasser übertragen wurde. Padmé konnte zuvor jedoch noch Notruf absetzen, sodass Anakin Skywalker mit einer Gruppe Klonkrieger eine Befreiungsaktion startete. Bei dem Versuch, die Basis zu verlassen, ließ einer von Vindis Droiden eine Blauschattenbombe explodieren, was die gesamte Anlage kontaminierte. Jar Jar schaffte es rechtzeitig, einen Schutzanzug anzulegen und veruschte zusammen mit Padmé, Ahsoka und einigen Klonkriegern zu verhindern, dass die übriggebliebenen Kampfdroiden die Basis verließen und das Virus so aus dem Labor an die Oberfläche dringen konnte. Versehentlich beschädigte er dabei Padmés Schutzanzug, was sie auch dem Blauschattenvirus aussetzte, doch glücklicherweise konnten Anakin und Obi-Wan noch rechtzeitig ein Heilmittel vom Planeten Iego beschaffen und die Kontaminierten heilen. Verhandlungsgespräche auf Toydaria miniatur|250px|[[Ima-Gun Di und Cham Syndulla, auf Ryloth gefangen]] Als die Separatisten begannen, den Planeten Ryloth zu erobern, kämpfte eine Klonkriegereinheit unter Ima-Gun Di gemeinsam mit einer Freiheitskämpfergruppe aus den einheimischen Twi'leks, die von Cham Syndulla geführt wurde, gegen die feindliche Droidenarmee. Da diese jedoch immer mehr Verstärkung erhielt und die republikanische Versorgungsflotte im Orbit von Ryloth zerstört wurde, gerieten Dis Männer immer mehr in Bedrängnis und mussten schwere Verluste erleiden. Da der Planet zu weit entfernt war, um erfolgreich Versorgungsschiffe entsenden zu können, musste die Republik eine Welt als Ausgangspunkt nutzten, von der die Schiffe starten konnten. Als solche bot sich Toydaria an, jedoch hatten sich deren Bewohner zur Neutralität entschlossen, weshalb sie ein derartiges Vorhaben nicht billigen würden. Daher sollte Jar Jar nach Toydaria reisen, um mit dessen König Katuunko zu verhandeln, ob er nicht über die Neutralität nachdenken wollte. Da der Jedi-Rat Jar Jar aber, durchaus gerechtfertigt, für zu tollpatschig hielt, um eine so wichtige Verhandlung durchzuführen, bat er Senator Bail Organa, um den Gungan zu unterstützen. Dieser stimmte zu, jedoch wurde die Hologrammnachricht von den Separatisten abgefangen und Count Dooku übermittelt. Der Sith-Lord beauftragte Lott Dod, den Senator der Handelsföderation im Galaktischen Senat und Verbündeter der Konföderation, sich ebenfalls nach Toydaria zu begeben, um Jar Jars und Organas Mission zu verhindern. miniatur|left|250px|Jar Jar und [[Bail Prestor Organa|Bail Organa mit König Katuunko]] Unterdes war Jar Jar bereits an seinem Ziel angekommen, musste jedoch feststellen, dass die Toydarianer sehr verschlossen gegenüber Fremden waren und ihn nicht von seiner Landeplattform lassen wollten. Sie sagten ihm, dass sie ihn mit allem versorgen würden, was er zur Weiterreise bräuchte, aber er erklärte, dass er in diplomatischer Mission hier war. Glücklicherweise landete in dem Moment auch Senator Organa, dem man das selbe erklärte. Jar Jar ging zu ihm und gemeinsam konnten sie klar machen, dass sie nicht gehen würden, bevor sie ihr Anliegen nicht vorgebracht hatten. Daher gingen sie, sehr zum Missfallen der toydarianischen Wachen, auf Katuunkos Palast zu und traten ein. Jar Jar rief in seiner Unbekümmertheit laut nach Katuunko, doch Bail brachte ihn zum Schweigen und bat ihn auf, das Reden ihm zu überlassen. Die beiden betraten den Thronsaal, wo Katuunko und seine Berater auf sie warteten und der König forderte sie auf, ihr Anliegen zu nennen. Jar Jar und Bail stellten sich vor und Bail erklärte, dass die Republik Toydaria als Ausgangsbasis für die Hilfslieferungen nach Ryloth nutzten wollte. Jar Jar unterstrich dies, indem er Katuunko sagte, dass die Bewohner leiden und sterben würden, wenn sie nicht bald Hilfe erreichte. Bevor jedoch irgendjemand etwas antworten konnte, trat Lott Dod in den Raum ein und meinte, dass Katuunko sich nicht täuschen lassen sollte, da es noch andere Faktoren gäbe als humanitäre Hilfe, die diese Aktion mit sich brächte. Jar Jar, der verwundert war über die Anwesenheit von Dod, fragte Kantuuko, weshalb er hier war. Dieser antwortete, dass Toydaria einen wichtigen Vertrag mit der Handelsföderation hatte, die Dod repräsentierte, weshalb es sein gutes Recht war. Bail ließ verlauten, dass er die Föderation in zu engem Kontakt mit den Separatisten sah, was Dod vehement bestritt. Er erklärte, er sei nur hier, um sicherzustellen, dass Jar Jars und Bails Anliegen den Vertrag nicht gefährde. Daher sprach er die Blockade der Separatisten um Ryloth an, was Bail bisher nicht erwähnt hatte. Jar Jar merkte, dass die Sympathie der Toydarianer für sie schwand, als Bail behauptete, dass dieser Umstand doch nichts ändere. Katuunko erklärte aufgebracht, dass es die Neutralität Toydarias zerstören würde, wenn sie der Republik bei einem militärischen Akt unterstützen würde. Er versprach, seine Minister zusammenzurufen, um dann die Argumente für die Unterstützung zu hören. miniatur|250px|Die VerhandlungenAls schließlich alle versammelt waren, begann Senator Organa, das darzulegen, was die Operation erwirken sollte, nämlich die lebensnotwendigen Lieferungen von Nahrung und Medizin nach Ryloth. Zudem ließ er ein Hologramm von Orn Free Taa, dem Senator von Ryloth, abspielen, der Katuunko und seinen Ministern das Leid der Twi'leks darlegte. Dennoch waren die Minister gespalten, da die Toydarianer zwar helfen wollten, sich aber auch nicht in den Krieg hineinziehen lassen wollten. Jar Jar verfolgte das alles schweigend, wie Bail es ihm gesagt hatte. Katuunko übergab schließlich Lott Dod das Wort, der schilderte, wie die Kämpfe auf Ryloth tobten und somit bewieß, dass Toydaria ein militärischer Stützpunkt werden würde. Dies hätte zu Folge, dass die Separatisten sich gegen den Planeten und die Frachtschiffe der Handelsföderation wenden würden, was diese zwingen würde, den Handel einzustellen. Diese Argumente wirkten auf die Minister fast schlagend, weshalb Bail noch einen letzten Versuch unternahm. Er gab zu bedenken, dass die Twi'leks nicht um die Invasion ihres Heimatplaneten gebeten hatten und nicht auch noch für ihre Lage bestraft werden sollten, wenn die Hilfe ausblieb. Katuunko dankte Jar Jar, Bail und Dod für ihre Reden und entließ sie, damit er sich mit seinen Ministern beraten konnte. miniatur|left|250px|Jar Jar mit seinem Kunststück Schließlich wurden die drei Senatoren gerufen, und Katuunko entschied, dass die Neutralität des Planeten zum Wohle seines Volkes gewahrt werden musste und die Bitte von Jar Jar und Bail somit ausgeschlagen wurde. Gerade als die beiden gehen wollten und Jar Jar schon verzweifelte, kam Katuunko ihnen nach und erklärte, dass er diese Entscheidung nur offiziell gefällt hatte. Er konnte die Augen vor dem Leid der Twi'leks nicht einfach verschließen und erlaubte den Senatoren schließlich, die Hilfsgüter zu senden, vorausgesetzt, sie konnten es so hindrehen, dass die Lieferung nicht mit Toydaria in Verbindung gebracht werden konnte. Bail stimmte zu und plante mit Jar Jar, Dod und sein Berater mit einigen Toydarianern zu einem Geschäftsessen einzuladen. Dabei sollte Jar Jar für die Ablenkung sorgen, während Bail die Lieferung überwachte. Als die Transportschiffe beladen und startklar waren, kontaktierte Bail seinen Gungan-Kollegen, der mit den anderen in einem Turm beim Essen saß. Jar Jar begann daraufhin das Geschirr der Anwesenden einzusammeln, selbst wenn sie noch nicht ferig waren und balancierte es. Aufgrund seiner Ungeschicklichkeit gelang das nur mehr oder weniger, was ihm jedoch die ungeteilte, fassungslose Aufmerksamkeit der Abgeordneten einbrachte. Nun stapelte er das Geschirr in einer für ihn sehr eleganten Weise auf dem Tisch, indem er sie jonglierend aufeinander warf. Unterdes starteten die Transporter hinter Dod, der misstraurisch wurde, da Jar Jar immer aus dem Fenster sah. Daher drehte er sich um, und Jar Jar befürchete, dass der Senator die Schiffe entdecken würde, doch das letzte Schiff startete soeben auf der anderen Seite und waren schnell außer Sichtweite, sodass sie nach Ryltoh starten konnten. Es gelang ihnen, die Hilfsgüter durchzubringen, wodurch Jar Jar und Bail ihre Mission erfüllt hatten. Gerade als sie sich zu Bails Schiff aufmachen wollten, kam ihnen Dod entgegen und forderte eine Erklärung, da er benachrichtigt wurde, dass Lieferungen der Republik auf Ryloth eingetroffen waren. Doch Bail reagierte schnell und bat Dod, Beweise für eine Vertragsverletzung dem Senat vorzulegen. Der Neimoidianer erkannte, dass der Senat Jahre brauchen würde, um eine Entscheidung zu fällen und ihm somit die Hände gebunden waren. Doch er warnte Bail, dass er das nächste Mal nicht damit durchkommen würde, bevor er sich zur Abreise fertig machte. Katuunko, den die Ereignisse nachdenklich gestimmt hatten, sagte zu Jar Jar und Bail, dass er seine Neutralität überdenken wolle und er offen für ein Gespräch mit den Jedi sei. Das nahmen die beiden dankend auf, bevor sie sich verabschiedeten und zurückreisten. Bürgerkrieg auf Dac miniatur|250px|Die [[Gungan-Armee wird nach Dac gebracht]] Im Jahr 21 VSY wurde der Wasserplanet Dac, die Heimat der Mon Calamari und der Quarren, durch einen Bürgerkrieg zwischen seinen Bewohnern erschüttert, als der rechtmäßige Mon Cala-König Yos Kolina ermordet aufgefunden wurde. Anakin Skywalker und Padmé Amidala reisten nach Dac, um bei Verhandlungsgesprächen zwischen den Parteien als Diplomaten zu fungieren. Jedoch mussten sie feststellen, dass sich die Quarren mit den Separatisten verbündet hatten und einen Herrscher aus ihren Reihen forderten. Der Konflikt eskalierte und ein heftiger Krieg zwischen den Mon Calamari, den Quarren und den von Separatisten-Kommandant Riff Tamson angeforderten Aquadroiden entbrannte. Obwohl die Mon Cala von der Republik Unterstützung erhielten, schrumpfte ihre Zahl sichtlich. Der Großteil aller Mon Cala-Soldaten wurde gefangengenommen, nur Anakin, Padmé sowie Prinz Lee-Char konnte mit einigen Klonkriegern unter Kommandant Monnk, Kit Fisto, Ahsoka Tano, Gial Ackbar und Senatorin Meena Tills an den Meeresboden flüchten. Da die Streitkräfte der Republik ebenfalls dezimiert war, konnte sie keine weiteren Truppen schicken, die für den Unterwasserkampf ausgerüstet waren. Daher ersuchte Meister Yoda die Gungans unter ihrem neuen Boss Lyonie, dem Volk von Dac zu helfen und ihre Streitmacht zu mobilisieren. Lyonie wollte Bedenkzeit, doch Jar Jar, der sich derzeit wieder in Otho Gunga befand und im Rep-Rat saß, erinnerte daran, was Padmé während der Blockade für die Gungans getan hatte und forderte den sofortigen Aufbruch. Dem stimmte Lyonie zu und schickte Jar Jar als Kommandant nach Dac, um die Gungan-Armee in eine erneute Schlacht zu führen. miniatur|left|250px|Die [[Gungan-Armee tritt in die Schlacht ein]] Die Armee wurde von einem ''Venator''-Klasse Sternzerstörer eingeladen und nach Dac gebracht, auf dem die verbliebene freie Gruppe nun ebenfalls unter Beschuss geriet. Die größtenteils unvorbereiteten Droiden wurden von der Anzahl der Gungans zurückgedrängt und viele von Tamsons Geheimwaffen wurden zerstört. Jar Jar, der Anakin mit Padmé entdeckte, schwamm zu ihnen und wurde herzlich für sein gutes Timing begrüßt. Da die Separatisten nun mit der Abwehr des neuen Feindes beschäftigt waren, gelang es einigen Gefangenen zu entkommen und schlossen sich der Verstärkung im Kampf an. Jedoch hatte Tamson, der einen Angriff erwartet hatte, ebenfalls Unterstützung von Dooku angefordert und sie in Form von ''Dreizack''-Klasse Angriffsschiffen erhalten. Diese wirbelten durch ihre mechanischen Arme das Wasser so durch, dass die Gungans und auch Jar Jar in einen Strudel gezogen wurden. Anakin gelang es jedoch, eines der Schiffe zu zerstören, woraufhin sich der Strudel auflöste. Die inzwischen eingetroffenen Verstärkungs-Aqua-Droiden konnten die nun meist unbewaffneten und orientierungslosen Soldaten jedoch allesamt gefangennehmen. Nur Lee-Char hatte sich mit Ahsoka Tano dem Angriff entziehen können, als Fisto den Gegner auf sich lenkte. Jar Jar wurde mit Anakin, Padmé und Kit Fisto separat abgeführt, da er zu den Anführern zählte. miniatur|250px|[[Padmé Amidala|Padmé wird von Riff Tamson attackiert]] Sie wurden in ein separaten Raum gebracht, wo Riff Tamson bereits auf sie wartete. Dieser ließ Jar Jar und Padmé von den Jedi trennen und durch mechanische Greifarme fesseln. Anakin und Kit bekamen ihre eigene Foltermethode, indem sie jeweils in ein Karree aus Dac-Aalen gesteckt wurden. Tamson wollte von den Jedi wissen, wo sich Lee-Char versteckt hielt, als diese jedoch schwiegen, musste Jar Jar mit ansehen, wie die Aale mit Piken gestochen wurden, woraufhin sie elektrische Ladungen abgaben und diese durch die Jedi leiteten. Doch trotz der Schmerzen wehrten sie sich, zumal sie alle den genauen Aufenthaltsort des Prinzen nicht kannten. Daher wandte Tamson härtere Methoden als Elektroschocks an und attackierte zum Entsetzen von Jar Jar Padmé. Der Karkarodon biss ein kleines Loch in ihren Helm, durch das mehr Wasser einlief, als die Pumpen so schnell aufsaugen konnten. Nun lief ihnen die Zeit davon, denn lange würde der Helm das Wasser nicht zurückhalten. Da die Jedi trotz der lebensbedrohlichen Lage der Senatorin nicht redeten, war Tamson schließlich überzeugt, dass sie nichts über Lee-Chars Verbleib wussten. In dem Moment meldete sich eine Aquadroiden-Patrouille bei dem Separatisten und berichtete, dass sie den Prinzen mit Ahsoka Tano aufgespürt und verhaftet hatte. Lee-Char hatte gefordert, mit Tamson zu sprechen, was dieser gerne annahm. Anakin rief dem sich zum Gehen wendenden Tamson zu, er müsse Padmé befreien, doch dieser lachte nur verächtlich und schwamm davon. Nun waren die vier zwar immer noch gefangen, aber wenigstens nicht mehr bewacht, und Jar Jar meinte, er hätte eine Idee. Doch Anakin unterbrach ihn und schaffte Padmé gemeinsam mit Kit eine Blase durch die Macht, die das Wasser wegdrückte. Erst glaubte Jar Jar, es würde funktionieren, doch dann wurden die Jedi wieder durch eine Schockwelle unterbrochen und das Wasser drohte, wieder in Padmés Helm zu schwappen. Daher setzte Jar Jar seine Idee nun ohne Zustimmung um und spuckte eine wasserdichte Blase auf das Leck, das er so versiegelte. Der Gungan erklärte, dass diese Wasserdichtung der Grund sei, warum sie so gut schwimmen konnten. Zwar konnte Padmé nun fast nichts mehr sehen, doch wenigstens war die Gefahr gebannt. Kurze Zeit später trafen einige Aquadroiden und die persönlichen Karkarodon-Soldaten von Riff Tamson ein und brachten die vier, noch immer in ihren Gefängnissen, aus dem Abteil und ins offene Gewässer. Padmé, der durch Jar Jars Blase die Sicht versperrt war, fragte, wo sie hingebracht wurden. Die Frage leitete Jar Jar an einen der Aquadroiden weiter, der antwortete, dass Lee-Char öffentlich hingerichtet werden sollte und sie dem Prozess beiwohnen sollten. Die Gruppe wurde zu einer Plattform geführt, auf der der Quarrenanführer Nossor Ri mit einigen seiner Soldaten sowie Tamson mit den seinen wartete. Lee-Char stand in der Mitte und sollte von den Karkarodon gefressen werden, während ihm neben den vier Gefangenen auch einige Klone und Mon Cala, darunter Monnk und Ackbar, zusehen sollten. Während Tamson die Hinrichtung einleutete, beobachtete Jar Jar, wie Nossor Ri, der offenbar wieder zur Besinnung gekommen war, seinen Männer befahl, den Gefangenen heimlich Waffen zuzustecken. Gerade als die Karkaron-Soldaten Lee-Char angreifen wollten, schritt Nossor Ri ein, zog den Prinzen aus der Gefahrenzone und vernebelte mit einer Tintenwolke die Sicht. Er rief die Quarren zum Kampf gegen die Separatisten auf, die völlig überrascht wurden, sodass sämtliche Droiden und Soldaten von Tamson getötet wurden. Anakin befreite mit seinem wiedererlangten Lichtschwert Padmé und Jar Jar, die sich nun ebenfalls in den Kampf mit einmischten. Tamson ließ weitere Droiden aufmarschieren, doch die nun vereiten Kämpfer aus Quarren, Mon Cala, Gungans und Klonen konnten die Droiden und auch die verbliebenen Dreizack-Schiffe zerstören. miniatur|250px|left|[[Lee-Char wird zum König gekrönt]] Unterdes hatte Tamson Lee-Char aufgespürt und kämpfte gegen ihn, doch der Prinz konnte den Separatisten durch eines seiner eigenen Sprengmesser töten. Dieser Kampf beendete die Schlacht mit einem Sieg für die Republik und die Bewohner von Dac. Später war Jar Jar dabei, als Lee-Char von Nossor Ri selbst zum König von Dac gekürt wurde und sowohl den Mon Cala als auch den Quarren seine Treue schwor. Danach verließ der republikanische Trupp den wiedervereinten Planeten und Jar Jar kehrte nach Naboo zurück. Grievous' Einmarsch miniatur|250px|Jar Jar trifft [[Anakin Skywalker|Anakin und Padmé]] Kurze Zeit nach seiner Rückkehr nach Naboo musste Jar Jar voller Entsetzen mitansehen, wie Boss Lyonie begann, die Gungans gegen die Naboo aufzustacheln. Er konnte dies nicht verstehen, da Lyonie ihn und die Armee ja erst gerade in den Kampf mit der Republik geschickt hatte und die Naboo seit der Blockade ihre Freunde und Verbündeten waren. Die Grüchte wurden laut, dass die Gungans die Separatisten unter General Grievous bei einem Marsch auf Theed unterstützen wollten, weshalb Anakin und Padmé nach Naboo reisten, um sich selbst ein Bild der Situation zu machen. Sie trafen Jar Jar an der Oberfläche des Paonga-Sees, wo er ihnen die Gerüchte traurig bestätigte. Er erzählte, das Lyonie Ansprachen hielt, um die Gungans davon zu überzeugen, dass die Naboo schlecht waren und die Separatisten die besseren Verbündeten waren. Jar Jar brachte die Abgesandten mit einem Bongo nach Otoh Gunga, wo sie mit Lyonie sprechen wollten. Sie kamen gerade in dem Moment an, als der Gungan-Boss eine weitere Ansprache hielt. Er behauptete, die Naboo hätten sie immer wie Bürger zweiter Klasse behandelt und sie sollten sich nehmen, was ihnen zustünde. General Tarpals, der ebenfalls anwesend war, ging zu Jar Jar, der ihn beruhigte, dass Anakin und Padmé helfen würden. Als die Gungankrieger gegangen waren, rief Lyonie die Besucher zu sich und stellte klar, dass es Zeitverschwendung wäre, wenn Padmé versuchen sollte, ihn umzustimmen. Anakin beobachtete Lyonie genauer und merkte, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte, dass sein Geist vernebelt war. Er entdeckte das Halsband, das Lyonie trug und riss es mit der Macht ab, da er spürte, dass es die Geisteskontrolle hervorrief. Tatsächlich taumelte Lyonie und er schien wieder klar zu werden. Auf Anakins Frage, wer ihm das Halsband gegeben hatte, antwortete er, Minister Rish Loo hätte gesagt, mit ihm würde er ein mächtiger Anführer werden. Jar Jar erklärte, dass Loo mystische Gungan-Kräfte nachgesagt wurden, seine Kraft bisher jedoch nur für Gutes eingesetzt habe. miniatur|250px|left|Jar Jar auf der Krankenstation Daraufhin ging Lyonie in Begleitung von Anakin und Padmé zu Loos Wohnung, um ihn zu befragen. Später erfuhr Jar Jar, dass der Minister sich mit den Separatisten verbündet hatte und BX-Kommandodroiden auf die drei gehetzt hatte. Zwar gelang es Anakin und Padmé, die Droiden zu zerstören, jedoch verletzte der Minister Lyonie mit einem Messer und floh. Er kam auf die Krankenstation von Otho Gunga, wo der Gungan-Boss verarztet wurde, und traf dort mit dem Jedi und der Senatorin zusammen. Lyonie war stark verwundet und derzeit bewusstlos, was katastrophal war, da er seinen letzten Befehl, die Naboo anzugreifen, noch nicht hatte widerrufen können, seit er wieder bei klarem Verstand war. Die Gungan-Armee hatte sich bereits versammelt und wartete nur noch auf die Ankunft der Separatisten, um zuzuschlagen. Während Anakin und Padmé überlegten, wie sie dies verhindern konnten, stolperte Jar Jar über seine eigenen Füße, als er Lyonies Amtskleidung davontragen wollte. Um weniger Balast zu haben, setzte er sich die Krone von Lyonie auf, und den beiden Abgesandten fiel erst jetzt die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Jar Jar und dem Boss auf. Anakin wusste, dass sie nun doch eine Chance hatten: Jar Jar musste sich als Lyonie ausgeben und den Befehl zurücknehmen. Obwohl dieser sich erst weigerte, erkannte er schließlich den Ernst der Situation und gemeinsam machten sie sich zum Standort der Gungan-Armee auf. miniatur|250px|Jar Jar Binks enttarnt [[Rish Loo als Verräter]] Als Anakin mit dem nun verkleideten Jar Jar auf der Grasebene angekommen waren, wo die Armee sich positioniert hatte, beobachteten sie, wie Rish Loo den Soldaten verkündete, dass Lyonie tot sei und sie seinem letzten Befehl folgen müssten, gegen die Naboo zu marschieren. Die vom Ehrgefühl getriebenen Gungans ließen sich überzeugen, Loo kurzzeitig als neuen Anführer zu akeptieren und stimmten dem Angriffsbefehl zu. Anakin drängte den sich sträubenden Jar Jar, sie aufzuhalten, und stieß ihn kurzerhand aus ihrem Versteck in Sichtweite der Soldaten. Die Täuschung funktionierte und Jar Jar schaffte es, seine Stimme fast perfekt zu verstellen. Er erklärte, dass Rish Loo seinen Geist manipuliert hatte, um diesen Marsch zu veranlassen, und er der ware Bösewicht sei. Von Loos Hinterhältigkeit entrüstet, gingen sie auf den Minister los, woraufhin dieser sich auf einen Düsenschlitten rettete und damit flüchtete. Anakin, der dies beobachtete, lieh sich ein Kaadu von einem Soldaten und verfolgte den Verräter. Während er verschwand, rief er Jar Jar noch zu, er solle es nicht vermasseln. Kaum war Anakin verschwunden, beobachtete Jar Jar, wie Grievous' Transportschiffe auf der Grasfläche vor ihnen landeten. Aus einem trat ein T-Serie Taktikdroide in Begleitung mehrerer Kampfdroiden. Jar Jar fragte General Tarpals, der inzwischen neben ihn getreten war und seine wahre Identität bereits durchschaut hatte, weshalb die Droiden schon gekommen waren. Tarpals erklärte, dass der Angriffsbefehl ja noch nicht zurückgesetzt wurde und sie somit noch als Verbündete der Separatisten galten. Der Taktikdroide erreichte die beiden Gungans teilte Jar Jar mit, den er für Lyonie hielt, dass Grievous ihn wegen dem widerufenen Angriffsbefehl sprechen wollte. Dem verwunderten Tarpals flüsterte Jar Jar zu, dass er Lyonie darstellte und er ihn nicht auffliegen lassen durfte. Gemeinsam betraten sie das Kommandoschiff von Grievous, der wegen der Verweigerung der Unterstützung nicht erfreut war. Jar Jar bemühte sich um eine angemessene Haltung und gab Tarpals zu verstehen, er müsse die Naboo von Grievous Anwesenheit informieren. Dann versprach er Grievous, dass Tarpals die Gungans bereitmachen würde, um nun doch einen Angriff zu starten. miniatur|250px|left|Die beiden [[Gungans gehen zu Grievous]] Unterdessen überbrachte Tarpals Padmé Amidala Jar Jars Botschaft, die ihn anwies, Grievous' Droiden auszuschalten und ihn dann gefangenzunehmen. Da die Separatisten-Armee noch davon ausging, dass die Gungangs ihre Verbündeten waren, gelang es Tarpals, die Droiden zu dezimieren. Währenddessen blieb Jar Jar bei Grievous, der immer ungeduldiger wurde. Schließlich kam er zu dem Schluss, dass der Gungan vor ihm nicht Lyonie sein konnte, da er alles herauszögerte und seine Stimme nicht die des Herrschers war. Während der General sich kampfbereit machte, öffnete sich glücklicherweise die Turbolifttür, und Jar Jar rettete sich im letzten Moment nach unten. Verfolgt von Grievous kam er nach draußen, wo schon Tarpals und die Gungan-Armee warteten. Grievous, der nun auch bei ihnen ankam, musste mit ansehen, wie seine zerstörten Droiden wie ein Dominospiel von Tarpals umgestoßen wurden. Dieser erklärte, dass Grievous nun allein dastand und er sich ergeben sollte. Der General jedoch ging zum Angriff über und tötete die sich auf ihn stürzenden Soldaten. Nun begab sich Tarpals selbst in den Kampf und lieferte sich mit Grievous ein heftiges Duell. Dieser war ihm jedoch durch seine überschnellen Rexflexe überlegen und Jar Jar sah entsetzt zu, wie der dem Gungan einen Elektrospeer in die Brust bohrte. Doch noch bevor er zusammenbrach, schaffte er es, dem Cyborg seinen eigenen Speer durch den Körper zu stechen, woraufhin Jar Jar und die anderen Soldaten Boomas auf Grievous waren, die seine durch Tarpals Attacke bechädigte Hülle durchdrangen und seine Systeme lahmlegten. So konnte er zwar gefangen gemommen werden, doch Tarpals starb an seinen Verletzungen, was Jar Jar sehr bestürzte, da er in ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit zu einem Freund für ihn geworden war. Gemeinsam mit der Gungan-Armee kehrte Jar Jar und die hinzugekommene Padmé nach Otho Gunga zurück, um den gefangenen Grievous festzuhalten. Die beiden besuchten den wieder erwachten Boss Lyonie auf der Krankenstation und berichteten ihm von den vergangenen Ereignissen. Von Padmé erfuhr auch Jar Jar die Neuigkeit, dass Anakin in der Zwischenzeit Rish Loo verfolgt hatte, sich aber noch nicht gemeldet hatte. Im selben Moment piepte Padmés Holokommunikator, doch anstatt Anakins Abbild zu sehen, erschien die Silhouette von Graf Dooku, der der Senatorin erklärte, dass er Skywalker gefangengenommen habe und diesen ihm Hintergrund zeigte. Er schlug Padmé einen Handel vor, bei dem er den Jedi freilassen würde, wenn die Republik ihm dafür Grievous übergab. Jar Jar sah, wie Padmé innerlich mit sich rang, da Grievous einerseits ein unerlässlicher Kriegsgefangener war, Anakin auf der anderen Seite aber auch unersetzlich war. Dooku räumte ihr Bedenkzeit ein, warnte sie jedoch, nicht zu lange zu überlegen, da Anakin sonst Schaden erleiden könnte. Jar Jar drängte die Senatorin, dem Handel zuzustimmen, als die Verbindung unterbrochen war. Diese sträubte sich jedoch, da sie sich der Wichtigkeit von Grievous' Gefangennahme bewusst war. Doch der Gungan erklärte, dass Anakin wichtiger als der Droide war und erhielt Unterstützung von dem erstarkten Lyonie, der ihm zustimmte. 250px|miniatur|Die Gruppe nach der ÜbergabeDaher begaben sie sich kurz darauf zu einer weiten Grasfläche, bei der die Separatisten-Streitkräfte bereit machten, den Planeten zu verlassen. Ein einzelnes Shuttle landete vor Padmé, Jar Jar, Königin Neeyutnee von Naboo sowie einer Wacheskorte und ein T-Serie Taktikdroide, eskortiert von vier Kampfdroiden, trat heraus. In ihrer Mitte schleiften sie den geschundenen Anakin mit sich, und der Taktikdroide forderte die Freilassung von Grievous. Neeyutnee gab ein Zeichen und einige Gungansoldaten trieben den durch Energiefelder gefesselten General zu den Droiden. Daraufhin warfen die Kampfdroiden Anakin zu seinen Kameraden und kehrten zum Shuttle zurück, das die Streitkräfte zum Rückzug führte. Während Anankin zur Versorgung weggebracht wurde, bedankte sich Lyonie bei Jar Jar, dass er erneut geholfen hatte, einen Krieg zwischen Gungan und Naboo zu verhindern. Auch Neeyutnee bedankte sich, doch Jar Jar erwiderte, dass er nur sein Bestes tun würde. Jetzt, da die Separatisten vom Planeten verschwunden waren, konnten sie gemeinsam nach Otho Gunga zurückkehren, um sich zu erholen. Die Mission von Bardotta thumb|250px|links|Binks mit [[Julia]] Als auf dem Planeten Bardotta mehrere Dagoyanische Meister wie vom Erdboden verschluckt verschwanden, bat eine alte Freundin von Jar Jar, Königin Julia von Bardotta, den Galaktischen Senat um Hilfe. Julia verlangte ausdrücklich nach ihrem alten Freund Jar Jar als Botschafter, weshalb er und Mace Windu als Gesandte nach Bardotta geschickt wurden. Als sie ankamen, war die Königin sehr verärgert darüber, dass der Gungan nicht alleine gekommen war. Um die Situation zu entschärfen, meinte er, dass Windu sein Kumpel und Diener sei. Sie schickte den Jedi-Meister in das Vorzimmer und erklärte Jar Jar, dass sich die Prophezeiung erfülle und sie alle in Gefahr wären. Die Königin befahl allen Anwesenden, den Saal zu verlassen und küsste ihren alten Freund, was diesen sehr verunsicherte. Binks ging zusammen mit der Königin in einen seperaten Raum, wo sie ihm das Geheimnis erzählen wollte. Plötzlich stürmte Windu herein, woraufhin Julia sehr entrüstet war. Der Gungan redete draußen mit dem Jedi-Meister und erklärte ihm, dass seine Liebe zu der Bardottanerin von Vorteil sei. Nach dem Gespräch ging Binks wieder in den Raum ohne den Jedi. Dort entdeckte er allerdings, dass die Königin verschwunden war und schrie um Hilfe. Eine Wache berief den Rat ein und der Vorsitzende Peteen erklärte den beiden Botschaftern, dass wenn die Königin nicht innerhalb von drei Rotationen gefunden werden würde, sie für immer verschwunden bleiben und eine Ära der Dunkelheit über die Galaxis kommen würde. Windu fragte nach dem Ursprung der Prophezeiung und der Rat erklärte, dass es unter dem Tempel einen verfluchten Ort des Frangawl-Clan gäbe. Noch nie hätte jemand diesen verfluchten Ort lebendig wieder verlassen können. Binks und Mace entschlossen sich trotz der Warnung, dort als erstes nach Julia zu suchen. Der Bardottaner Savatte führte sie hinunter in einen Altarraum. Dort entdeckte Jar Jar in einer Nische in der Wand einen Fetzen von Julias Kleidung. Als er den anderen von seiner Entdeckung erzählen wollte, wurde er von einer maskierten Person mit einer glitzernen Substanz beworfen, die seine Moleküle verwandelte und ihn unsichtbar machte. thumb|250px|Jar Jar kämpgt mit einem Frangawl-Kultinisten Der Gungan wurde von seinem Entführer in einen Käfig gesperrt. Neben sich entdeckte er mehrere Käfige, in denen alle vermissten Bardottaner waren. Mace kontaktierte Jar Jar über seinen Komlink und erklärte ihm, dass er dem Signal des Komlink folge. In dem Moment wurde ein dagoyanischer Meister aus seinem Käfig geszerrt, wodurch Binks Käfig durchgeschüttelt wurde und sein Komlink herunterfiel, woraufhin es von einem der Frangawl zerstörte wurde. Schließlich entdeckte der Gungan die gefesselte Julia, die ihm erklärte, dass die Kultisten den entführten Bardottanern die Macht stehlen würden. Dem vorhin herausgezerrten Meister wurde nun die Macht durch ein Ritual ausgesaugt. Als nächstes sollte an Jar Jar das Ritual vollzogen werden, welcher sich beschwerte, dass er nicht machtsensitiv sei und die Frangawl antworteten, dass in jedem Lebewesen Macht stecke. Gerade als die Frangawl ihn zu sich zerren wollte, erschien Windu und kämpfte gegen die Kultisten. Binks half ihm dabei, trotzdem konnten sie nicht verhindern, dass die Königin in einem Raumschiff erneut entführt wurde. Mission von Zardossa Stix thumb|links|Jar Jar und Windu auf [[Zardossa Stix]] Nach der Entführung der Königin auf Zardossa Stix verfolgten Jar Jar und der Jedi-Meister die Frangawl-Kultisten auf den Planeten. Dort angekommen, lokalisierte Mace den Aufenthaltsort von Julia mithilfe der Macht. Er fand sie auf einem Marktplatz und wies Binks an, der Königin zu folgen, während Windu gegen die angriffslustigen Kultisten kämpfte. Einem der Kultisten gelang es, zwei Gundarks auf sie zu schicken. Durch die Tollpatschigkeit des Gungan verlor Mace sein Lichtschwert, dennoch gelang es Jar Jar, das Lichtschwert zurückzuholen und warf es Windu zu. Dieser tötete damit einen der beiden Gundarks, woraufhin der andere die Flucht ergriff. Es gelang ihnen, den Kultisten zu ergreifen und befragten ihn, wobei sie erfuhren, dass der Schatten kommen würde und die "Große Mutter" bald mit den Jedi abrechnen würde. Als Windu sicher war, dass er nichts weiter erfahren würde, ließ er ihn durch die Macht bewusstlos werden. Binks und Windu kauften sich zwei Eopie, damit sie den Entführern durch die Wüste folgen konnten. Sie entdeckten sie schließlich bei einer Pyramide und der Jedi-Meister stellte fest, dass das Ritual schon begonnen hatte. Um zur Königin zu gelangen, schlichen sie sich durch einen Gang mit Steinsäulen. Jar Jar berührte ausversehen eine und aktivierte so einen getarnten Wachdroiden. In seiner Panik aktivierte der Gungan noch sechs weitere, doch da er sich unkontrolliert und schnell bewegte, kamen die Droiden dem nicht hinterher, sodass sie sich gegenseitig zerstörten. Nach ihrem Sieg liefen sie weiter zu der Königin. Dort lernten sie die Große Mutter kennen, die sich als Talzin entpuppte und einen Schwall grüner tödlicher Energie auf sie warf, weswegen sie hinter einem Stein Deckung suchen mussten. Der Jedi meinte zu Jar Jar, dass er die Königin holen sollte, während Windu sich um Talzin kümmern würde. Der Gungan befreite die Königin, musste dann aber mit einigen Frangawl kämpfen. Bei dem Kampf wurde er von Julia weggestoßen, sodass dem Kultisten seine Macht entrissen und in die Kugel des aufgebauten Altars weitergeleitet wurde. Danach zerstörte Binks die Kugel jedoch, wodurch Talzin von ihrer Macht, die sie für das Überleben gebraucht hatte, getrennt wurde und verschwand. Die Königin küsste ihren Held und bedankte sich bei den beiden. Danach ritten sie mit ihren Eopien in die Wüste, um Julia zurück nach Hause zu bringen. Fall der Republik miniatur|250px|Jar Jar trauert um [[Padmé Amidala|Padmé]] Als die Klonkriege 19 VSY zu Ende gingen, wurde Padmé Amidala schwanger. Was niemand wissen durfte, war, dass Anakin Skywalker der Vater war. Da dieser ein Jedi-Ritter war und ihm so eine Beziehung durch seinen Kodex verboten war, durfte Padmés Schwangerschaft nicht aufgedeckt werden. Daher zog sie sich vorerst aus dem Geschäft der Politik zurück und übertrug Jar Jar erneut ihre Pflichten. Da er seine Aufgaben bereits kannte und im Laufe der Klonkriege immer mehr Verantwortung tragen musste, konnte er seine Pflichten nun mit mehr Sicherheit erfüllen.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) Als die Konföderation unter General Grievous' Kommando einen Angriff auf Coruscant startete, gelang es dem Cyborg, Kanzler Palpatine zu entführen und auf sein Flaggschiff zu bringen. Daraufhin führte Anakin Skywalker mit seinem Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi eine Rettungsaktion an, die damit endete, das Palpatine gerettet, Count Dooku von Anakin getötet und die Flotte der Separatisten vertrieben wurde. Jar Jar war einer der Senatoren, die den Kanzler und seine beiden Retter im Vorstandsgebäude empfingen. Wenige Tage später spitzten sich die Ereignisse zu, als Obi-Wan General Grievous auf dem Planeten Utapau aufspürte und tötete. Die Konföderation schien besiegt, und das nutzte der Dratzieher des ganzen Klonkriegs: Darth Sidious, der bislang die Republik als Kanzler Palpatine regierte. Er offenbarte sich den Jedi, die ihn töten wollten, um die Gefahr durch die Sith ein für alle Mal zu vernichten. Palpatine konnte jedoch Mace Windu und die anderen Jedi besiegen, die ihn verhaften sollten und erklärte die Jedi zu Kollaboratoren. Die Order 66 wurde ausgerufen, die den Klonkriegern befahl, alle Jedi zu töten. Anakin Skywalker, der zur Dunklen Seite überlief und nun Palpatine als sein Schüler diente, verletzte seine Frau Padmé schwer, da er sie für eine Verräterin hielt. Bei einem anschließenden Duell mit seinem ehemaligen Meister Obi-Wan verbrannte Anakin fast komplett, sodass er fortan in einer lebenserhaltenden Rüstung leben musste. Padmé, die auf dem Asteroiden Polis Massa noch ihre Kinder Leia und Luke Skywalker zu Welt brachte, starb infolge ihrer seelischen Wunden, da sie Anakin verloren hatte. Sie wurde auf Naboo beigesetzt, wobei Jar Jar mit Boss Nass an dem Zug teilnahm. Er trauerte sehr um seine Freundin, die ihn immer unterstützt hatte. Persönlichkeit Obwohl Gungans im Gegensatz zu anderen Spezies schon als seltsam angesehen wurden, was nicht zuletzt an ihrer verdrehten Sprache lag, galt Jar Jar als Vorzeigebeispiel. Seine Ungeschicklichkeit wurde ihm oft zum Verhängnis, da er Konflikte heraufbeschwor oder verstärkte, ohne es zu wollen. Er schämte sich dafür, jedoch konnte er nichts dagegen tun und versuchte daher, seine Fehler durch Hilfeangebote auszugleichen. Diese wurden jedoch meist ausgeschlagen, da die Betreffenden wussten, dass es selten ein gutes Ende nahm. Trotz seiner Tollpatschigkeit war er gutmütig und ließ sich nicht beirren, wenn er etwas falsch machte. Nachdem er Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi getroffen hatte und Aufgaben im Senat übernahm, ließ sie auch nach, da er sich auf bestimmte Dinge konzentrieren konnte und er keinen so großen Freiraum mehr hatte. Senatorin Amidala war zudem sehr geduldig mit ihm und zeigte ihm, wie er sich richtig benehmen musste. Sie bauten trotz ihrer geschäftlichen Bande eine lockere Beziehung zueinander auf und Jar Jar bewunderte die Senatorin für ihr Geschick im Umgang mit anderen. Daher war er einer der Meisttrauernden, als er von ihrem Tod erfuhr und sie zur letzten Ruhestätte begleitete. Gleichermaßen bewunderte er auch Kanzler Palpatine als starke Führungsperson und vertraute ihm fast blind. Deshalb bemerkte er auch nicht, dass er von ihm beeinflusst wurde und folgte seinem Rat, die Erteilung von Notstandsvollmachten für Palpatine dem Senat vorzuschlagen, da Amidala nicht anwesend war und ebnete ihm so ungewollt seinen Weg zur Kontrolle der Republik. Trivia Hinter den Kulissen *Jar Jar Binks ist einer der wohl umstrittensten Charaktere der Star Wars-Hexalogie. Mit seinem albernen Auftreten und absurder Komik steht er in einem scharfen Kontrast zum eher trockenen Humor des Droiden-Duos R2-D2 und C-3PO aus der Klassischen Trilogie, das sich bei den Fans nach wie vor großer Beliebtheit erfreut. Zu erklären ist Jar Jars Erscheinen im ersten Teil der Prequel-Trilogie wohl mit der Tatsache, dass sich auch an eine recht junge Zielgruppe wendet. Bei kleineren Star Wars-Fans fand diese ungewohnt lustige Figur tatsächlich großen Anklang. *Ungeachtet seiner fragwürdigen Rolle im Film war Jar Jar seinerzeit eine filmtechnische Höchstleistung. Nie zuvor hatte man einen derart komplexen computeranimierten Charakter mit einer solchen Präsenz auf der Leinwand gesehen. Etwa neunzig Minuten lang - also knapp drei Viertel der gesamten Filmlänge - stolpert, plappert und flachst sich der junge Gungan-Tölpel über den Bildschirm und zieht dabei jedes nur erdenkliche Register in Sachen Körpersprache und Mimik. Um eine solch aufwändige Figur ins Leben zu rufen, war eine Menge Vorarbeit nötig: Als einer der ersten Charaktere des Films wurde Jar Jar von den Designern und Konzeptzeichnern in Angriff genommen, die sich, ausgehend von George Lucas' Hinweisen und Vorstellungen, immer weiter an die endgültige Fassung heran arbeiteten. Auf der Suche nach einem lebendigen, aktiven, amphibischen und vor allem witzigen Wesen experimentierten sie viel herum, was unter anderem zu einer Version führte, die laut einem der Designer eher wie "ein geprügelter Hund" aussah. Besonderes Augenmerk richtete man auf eine glaubhafte Anatomie und das Aussehen eines im Wasser heimischen Lebewesens. Studien mit kompletter Skelett- und Muskelstruktur wurden angefertigt, um den 3D-Designern ihre spätere Arbeit zu erleichtern. Als nach eineinhalb Jahren die Entwurfsphase abgeschlossen war, wurden die Konzepte, Studien und auch Tonmodelle an die Abteilung für visuelle Effekte weitergegeben, die auf dieser Grundlage mit der Erstellung eines Computermodells begannen.miniatur|Ahmed Best in seinem Jar-Jar-AnzugBei den Dreharbeiten musste indes dafür gesorgt werden, dass sowohl Schauspieler als auch Techniker einen Anhaltspunkt für ihre Arbeit mit dem gar nicht vorhandenen Jar Jar bekamen. Ahmed Best, ein junger Schauspieler, den Lucas wegen seiner überzeugenden Körpersprache ausgewählt hatte, wurde mit einem Gummianzug und einem Aufsatz für den Kopf versehen, sodass er in Größe und Oberfläche dem gewünschten Äußeren des Gungans entsprach. Mit seiner Hilfe konnten die Darsteller ihre Szenen einstudieren, sodass diese später bei der endgültigen Aufnahme problemlos ohne ihn auskommen konnten. Gleichzeitig lieferte Best in seinem Anzug wichtige Informationen für das Effekt-Team, das durch ihn einen genauen Eindruck der Beleuchtungsverhältnisse gewinnen konnte. Während der Postproduktion galt es nun, einen möglichst glaubhaften künstlichen Jar Jar an Bests Stelle zu setzen. Um dabei für seine Bewegungen das bestmögliche Ergebnis zu erzielen, bediente man sich des Motion-Capture-Verfahrens, das es ermöglicht, Bewegungen einer realen Person auf ein computergeneriertes Wesen zu übertragen. In einem speziellen Studio wurde Best mit einem weiteren Anzug ausgestattet, der mit zahlreichen Markierungen bestückt war. Alle seine Bewegungen konnten somit von Kameras registriert, als Bewegungsmuster gespeichert und für den Computer-Jar-Jar verwendet werden. Nach dem Abschluss der folgenden Feinarbeiten wurde Jar Jar schließlich mitsamt den übrigen am Computer erstellten Bestandteilen in den Film integriert. *In frühen Konzeptzeichnungen hatte Jar Jars Haut noch einen grünlichen Ton, doch die Designer stellten fest, dass nur sehr wenige Wasserlebewesen grün waren. So färbte man ihn kurzerhand um.Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin, Ausgabe 55 Seite 8 *In Star Wars - The Force Unleashed kann man im Trophäenraum von Captain Ozzik Sturn einen Gungan in Karbonit eingefroren sehen, wenn man auf Kashyyyk versuchen soll, die Prinzessin zu befreien. *Seine aufwändigen Kostüme in wurden von Tisha Bigger entworfen, die auch zahlreiche andere Kostüme für Live-Action-Figuren in Episode II kreierte. *Es gab in Episode I eine Szene, in der Jar Jar Binks mit dem Triblasen-Bongo einen Wasserfall hinunterstürzte. Ob er dabei starb oder nur verletzt wurde, ist nicht bekannt. Im Film wurde diese Szene aber herausgeschnitten. Unkanonische Geschichten Eines Tages verschlug es den Kopfgeldjäger Melvin Fett zur Wüstenwelt Tatooine, wo er sich auf die Suche nach Jar Jar Binks begab. Sein Auftrag lautete, Jar Jar entweder tot oder lebendig auszuliefern. Orientierungslos streifte er durch die Wüstenlandschaft, bis er auf einen einzelnen Jawa stieß, der kalte Getränke anbot. Da der Jawa einen Trinkbecher mit einem „Jar Jar Bink“-Deckelaufsatz in der Hand hielt, glaubte er, sein Opfer gefunden zu haben. Er zog seinen Blaster und stolperte anschließend über einen Stein, sodass er seine Waffe unfreiwillig direkt auf den Kopf des Jawas schleuderte. Nachdem er den Becher in Händen hielt, schätzte sich Melvin Fett glücklich, endlich einen Auftrag gemeistert zu haben und war sich sicher, nie wieder von anderen Kopfgeldjägern belächelt zu werden. Quellen * *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman)'' * * * * * * *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (Roman)'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Angriff der Klonkrieger – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Die Rache der Sith – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' * * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Die offizielle Geschichte von 1977 bis heute'' *''The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer'' *''Lexikon der Helden, Schurken und Droiden'' *''The Clone Wars – Lexikon der Helden, Schurken und Droiden'' *''The Clone Wars – Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' *''Kopf an Kopf'' *''Kopf an Kopf – Duell der Teams'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Einzelnachweise }} bg:Джар Джар Бинкс ca:Jar Jar Binks da:Jar Jar Binks en:Jar Jar Binks es:Jar Jar Binks fi:Jar Jar Binks fr:Jar Jar Binks hu:Jar Jar Binks it:Jar Jar Binks ja:ジャー・ジャー・ビンクス ko:자자 빙크스 nl:Jar Jar Binks no:Jar Jar Binks pl:Jar Jar Binks pt:Jar Jar Binks ru:Джа-Джа Бинкс sv:Jar Jar Binks uk:Джа-Джа Бінкс Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Gungans Kategorie:Otollos Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Senatoren der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Legends